Conventional aircraft typically comprise lift devices to control the coefficient of lift of the wings so that the aircraft can fly at slower speeds during landing or when performing manoeuvres. Each lift device, for example, a flap or slat, comprises an aerodynamic surface that is moved relative to an edge of the aircraft wing to control the angle of attack of the wing.
The lift device is moved relative to the aircraft wing by a lift device actuator. The lift device actuator comprises a track, a pinion gear, and a track container that receives the track. The lift device is coupled to an end of the track. The pinion gear engages with the track and is rotated to move the track into and out of the track container, which moves the lift device relative to the aircraft wing.